The subject invention relates to a method of affixing rectangularly shaped rubber roof sheets to the upper surface of a roof. Rubber roofing sheets have become desirable as a method of covering roofs of commercial buildings and in this respect the conventional approach is to utilize a grid-like pattern of fastening plates, usually square-shaped members, dispersed and spaced relative to one another in a regular pattern, generally four feet or more apart. Thus, the prominent arrangement for use of the fastening plates is a series of rows and columns, regularly and symmetrically spaced, as viewed downward to the upper surface of the roof.
In the existing art, the usual practice is to space the fastening or holding plates so that the perimeter plates are approximately four feet or more from the edge of the roof. Once the plates are in place, they serve as the medium to which the rubber sheath is glued to affix same to the roof. Moreover, in many instances, rubber roof sheets are placed over the entire roof so as to cover the entire roof surface. In the conventional method of affixing rubber roof sheets to the roof deck, bonding plates with downwardly thrusting nails or screws are affixed to the upper surface of a particular rubber roof sheet. In this latter arrangement, the bonding plates are generally placed in the center or middle areas of the rubber roof sheets to fasten same to the upper surface of a roof deck. This leaves edges of the rubber roof sheet exposed with a tendency to curl upwardly by reason of wind and water damage.
More specifically, one of the problems with the presently used process of spacing the fastening plates inwardly from the sheet edge is that during high winds, the edge of the rubber sheath is easily blown upward from the edges so as to cause the whole sheet, or edge of the roof to lift off, thus exposing the basic roof structure to potential water damage, further wind damage, and encroachment by other elements, including rodents, and so forth. The attendant problems are obvious and serious.
The subject invention is conceived to overcome these problems and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.